One Fine Day
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Rory hasn't been home since her and her mother's fight at the end of Season Five. It's now Seven years later and she FINALLY decided to come back. But someone is with her. They say Stars Hollow never changes, but in Seven year's it does. Litish...and JJ!
1. She's Back

**A/N: You Don't really need a summary… It's in Rory's POV so it pretty much explains it all in the story. Yup yup… Post Season 6ish… not really thought…just read lol. Hope you like!!**

I hadn't been back to Stars Hollow in 7 years. It was the day my boyfriend's father tore my dreams apart, that I ran and stole a yacht. I was arrested then taken to jail. I moved in with my grandparents and became what my mother ran away from. Maybe there is a reason she ran away from that world. The pain people cause, just because they have money. Logan and I broke up shortly after I started getting back on track, but he did leave me with one thing. My daughter Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, she is 5. Logan didn't really want anything to do with her, and neither did his parents. He did want to pay me for child support, but I told him not to even bother. I did graduate, even though I was pregnant. My mother and I haven't talked since the fight. My graduation came, and Luke called to ask for tickets, but I told him I didn't want anyone there. I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant. I didn't even let Grandma or Grandpa go. My life has turned into a huge wreck, but I did have my Laura, which is what I call her. Nobody knows about her except Logan, I, and a few other people.

I drive down plum where I reach the town square. I don't know why I decided to go, but I needed to go. I knew that.

I park my car and climb out. As soon as I climb out I notice a bunch of balloons in the town square. It seems like everyone in Stars Hollow was there. I help Laura out, while she looks around and smiles.

"Is this it?" She asks.

"This is it." I confirm with a nod. She was the one who talked me into coming. She wanted to see the place I grew up in.

Just then a little girl came bouncing up to me.

"Hello." She smiled. She had brown curly hair that was put into a messy ponytail. She had the biggest blue eyes; She did look a little like Laura.

"Um...Hi...This is Laura, and I'm Rory Gilmore." I put out my hand, and the little girl took it and shook it.

"I know who you are. My Mommy has a lot of pictures of you around the house. And she tells me stories about Princess Rory." The little girl grabbed my hand and Laura's and took us in the direction of the diner.

"Umm...sweetie, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lyssa Leann Danes." She smiled.

"Danes? Luke is your dad?" I asked

"Yes. Today is my little brother William's birthday. He is turning 1. That's why there are balloons everywhere. My mommy is over there, where everyone is opening gifts with my daddy." She pointed to a big group of people, but I couldn't make out who was in there

"How old are you?" I asked,

"5." She held up five fingers.

"Oh...Wow. You're a big girl."

"Not as big as my Sister April."

"How old is April?" I asked.

"Umm...She is...almost 20." She smiled. I thought about it for a second. How can they have a 20-year-old daughter? I am 29 there is no way. This was getting to be crazy.

"Come in here. My Sister April is upstairs I think. She came back for the weekend. She goes to Harvard." Lyssa smiled.

"April!" Lyssa yelled. A couple minutes later she came walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Lyssa what's the damage?" She asked. I looked at the 20-year-old. She had long curly hair and blue eyes. I can see the resemblance to Luke.

"Nothing." Lyssa smiled innocently.

"Shouldn't you be with mommy, daddy and Will?" April asked.

"Yes, but I snuck away. Sh, You now how Mommy gets when we go away just for a second, all paranoid that we're never going to return." Lyssa said dramatically. "Anyways, look who I found. Princess Rory, and her daughter Laura" April finally noticed me and looked at me sort of confused at first.

"Um...hi I'm Rory." I put out my hand.

" Oh Hey! Yeah. I heard a lot about you from Dad. I'm April Nardini-Danes" She smiled and accepted the shake.

"Oh really. So...a lot has changed since the last time I was here. Last time I was here, Mom and Luke were dating, So..." I look at her questioningly.

"Well… they've been married for a long time. Their wedding was beautiful. Sookie was the maid of honor I was a bridesmaid. Martha was a flower girl. Davy was a ring bearer. Then they had this little Jelly Bean, and just last year little William." April smiled. Just then the bells jingled and in came two little boys with dirty blonde hair came running in.

" Hey Lyssa!!" They both said jumping up and Down. "Come on let's go play. Grandma already went inside to her house so we can eat candy!!!" one of them said. I looked at them and smiled. They looked so familiar.

"Okay. You want to come too Laura?" I look down at Laura who is looking up at me. I nod and she walks over to Lyssa.

"Bye Princess Rory, Are you staying with us tonight for a movie night?" Lyssa asked April.

"I think so. We'll see… maybe you can stay with me so mommy and daddy can have alone time."

"Yay!!" Lyssa and Laura ran out with the boys.

"Pretty energetic boys there." I laughed.

"Yes. They are very energetic." Just then the bell jingled again, but instead of looking back I took a seat at a table.

"Did Steve and Kwan come in?" The lady asked April. I recognized the voice immediately and froze. A smile came across my face.

"Yes. They just ran out with Lyssa and..." April says sitting down with me, but I stood up and turned around

"LANE!" I exclaim.

She looked at me confused for a second but then realized who I was. "RORY!!! Hey!! what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I don't know." I shake my head.

Her face turned cold again as if she realized something. " I have to go find my son's." she turned or the door.

" Wait sons?" I asked.

" Yeah, I'm married Rory, and I have kids. You would've known all this if you were here. A lot has changed. I know people say Stars Hollow never changes, but it does in seven years. You should've been here." And with that Lane walked out. I stood there stunned.

"She's right. A lot has changed." April said softly.

" I know! You don't think I know that? I came back to find a whole different town. My mother had three new children. Wait let me correct that. My mother has one child, one Baby, and a full-grown. I have three siblings I didn't even know of, and I have a kid too." I let tears slide.

" Well...If it makes you feel any better, I am your step sister." April smiles. I just shake my head and chuckle

After a couple minutes in silence I softly ask. "How is she?"

" How do you think she is? She had a hard time. She feels like she lost a daughter, but she started getting better by time, and then she decided to move on, and they had Lyssa, and then Will." April tells me. I sit there at the table and cry for a little bit, when the doors jingle again. I groan not wanting to have to deal with anyone.

"Come on Burger Boy. Use those muscles. The box can't be THAT heavy." I hear.

"Actually it is." Luke sighs and puts it down. I hear a little whimper and a 'dada'. "Lorelai let me have my son."

"Nu-uh. I am never letting go of him. Right Willy Billy. You're gonna stay with me forever and never leave me. Isn't that right?" Lorelai coos.

April looks at me with a sympathetic smile, and then looks up.

"Hey April. I didn't know you brought a friend with you." Lorelai says.'

" Actually I just met her. She's here to see you." I give April a little glare and turn around. I look My mom in the eye, and I see her take in a short breath and freeze. She had a little boy with brown wavy hair on her hip.

" Rory" She whispered.

"Hey Mom." I say a little louder.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I came to see you."

"Why?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say looking down.

"Did Mom kick you out or something?"

"No. I actually live in my own in a house in New York.

I work for the New York Times." I shoot back a little harshly

"I know." Lorelai laughs a little to herself. "It was...a joke."

"Oh." was all that came out.

"So...How are you?" Lorelai asks sitting next to me. Luke and April walked upstairs.

"I'm good." I nod.

"How's Logan?"

"I wouldn't know. We broke up, like...6 years ago." I smile knowing she was happy. And sure enough, I see her smile.

"So...is there a man in your life?" She asks.

"Not at the moment. I have been focusing on work. Men are too much trouble."

"That they are kiddo." Lorelai smiles. I just smile. She called me kiddo. I hadn't heard her say that since...I don't know when.

" I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Me too."

"No really. I should've called or something." I reply.

"I should've called." She says back.

"You didn't know my number." I tell her.

" I could've looked you up, or hired a PI to track you down."

"We both screwed up."

" We did." Lorelai walks around the table and hugs me. I cry softly into her shoulder. Just then the bells jingle. April quickly runs down the stairs and runs to the door and jumps on the man who had walked in.

"Oh My god!" April Yells " You made it!!"

" Yeah I did." The Man chuckles lightly as he spins April around.

"Jess!" Lyssa screams, while she walks in the door with Laura. At this I quickly turn around. Seeing the man I loved took my breath away.

" Jess." I breathe out wiping some tears away.

"Rory." He asks in confusement. Lorelai smiles and nods and runs of to Jess and hugs him.

" Hey Aunt Lorelai think you can hug me a little tighter." He said sarcastically.

" Sorry." She smiled shyly. Luke shook Jess's hand.

" So...Where's Leigh?" Lorelai asked.

"Off tormenting Kirk. I told her to meet me here once she's done." Jess smiles. Who's Leigh? Why does she have the same name as me?

" You know you shouldn't leave a 4 year old wandering in a city." Luke says

"It's Stars Hollow Uncle Luke. Take three right turns and your back in the center." Jess laughed.

" I'm going to go find her." Lyssa smiled proudly and ran out the door but leaving Laura who came running to me and hugged my legs.

April grabbed William and sat on a stool while playing patty cake with him. I just sat there looking. I missed so much.

" So Rory...What are you doing back?" Jess asks coolly. Lorelai was still looking at the little girl holding on to my legs.

" Just...here...catching up." I say nervously, still looking at my mother's reaction.

" Cool..."

" What are you doing here?" I ask

" I live here with my daughter." Jess says harshly. I feel my heart sink. I look up at mom and she snaps out of it and smiles at me sadly.

"oh." I say quietly. Lyssa and another little girl came bouncing in. She had dark brown hair that was straight, and hazel eyes.

" Daddy, guess what. I got Kirk to cry." She laughs.

" Hey Leigh." Lorelai smiles.

" Hi Auntie Lorelai." She smiles brightly.

" So..." Jess starts. " Did you apologize to Kirk?" Jess asks.

" NO, but he had it com'n." She smiles tucking a stray bang behind her ear.

" Like father like daughter." I laugh jokingly. The whole room turned to me and just nodded. " so...this is your daughter?" I ask.

"Yup. Say hi To Rory." Jess tells his daughter.

"I thought she was a princess, Auntie Lorelai tells us stories about her, but she doesn't look like no princess. She doesn't have a crown."

"That's because she isn't on duty." Lyssa tells her younger cousin in a duh tone.

"Oh" Leigh smiles.

"Princess Rory huh?" I smile up at my mom.

"Well it put them to sleep."

"Are you my mommy?" Leigh asks.

"Oh...um...No." I stutter. What's up with that? Shouldn't you know your own mother. Maybe Jess isn't married.

"Uh...Sorry..She..uh..:" Jess stutters while picking up his daughter. "...needs a nap." He walks up the stairs with Lyssa by his trail.

This leaves Lorelai, Rory, Laura, April, And Luke all in the room.

"I'm going to take William for a walk outside." April says, and walks out.

" Yeah, and I am going to check on the girls." Luke walks up the stairs.

" So...uh…jess has a daughter?" I ask breaking the silence.

" Yeah she is four. Her name is Jennifer Leigh Mariano. You have a daughter?" Lorelai said, referring to the little girl on my lap.

"Yeah. This is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, but I call her Laura." I admit.

" She's cute." Lorelai smiles at my daughter, who smiles back.

" Mommy, can I go get my book from the car?" She asks

" Yeah. It should be open." I smile.

" She's a lot like you when you were that age." Lorelai smiles as she looks at the little girl run out.

" Yeah. Lyssa and Leigh are cute too." I smile

"Yeah. When you get to know Leigh, she is exactly like Jess, sarcastic, but sweet, and Lyssa is exactly like Me, with a bit of you. William is all Luke."

" So when did you start liking jess?" I ask

" Well, he was always here. After you left he started re-connecting with his family. Liz had a baby, so he wanted to be closer with his sister. He moved down here when Leigh turned 2"

" Oh. So...Is he married?"

" No. When the baby was the born, the mother left him with the baby." Lorelai sighs. "It was hard for him. Doing the single parent thing, and opening his own bookstore while running another one."

"Wow. He got it together. I guess him and me went through the same thing. Logan didn't want to have anything to do with Laura."

"Jess did get it together. I am sorry that happened, It must've been hard. Jess had a lot of help around here. That little girl adores him like he is superman. Just like Laura adores you."

"They do adore us.. So...Lane has two kids. Twins. She is married to...?" I ask.

" Zach of course."

" Ooh Okay. And April?" I ask confused.

" Luke's daughter from a previous girlfriend."

" Oh...Okay...Anything else new?" I ask.

" Kirk is married to Lulu, so is Taylor and Miss

Patty, or should I say Mrs. Patty."

" Wow!!" I exclaim.

" Yeah. Things change."

" I see that." I laugh. " I missed you mom."

" Same here." she responds. " So has there been any guys since Logan?"

" Yes. I did Date Marty for a while, but then it was weird because we were more friends, and he was too in love with my best friend Lucy, they are married now and have a 2-year old boy. But he was a big help with Laura. She calls them uncle Marty, and Aunt Lucy. Then there is Paris who is married to Doyle, and they are expecting right now. It was hard though. Being a single parent."

" One call and I would have been there." Lorelai says.

" I know. " Just then Leigh comes running down the stairs.

" Hi...Do you know my Daddy?" She smiles.

" I did when I was younger." I reply.

" That's what I thought. He named me after you." She

giggled.

" Oh really?" I ask

" Yes." She smiles shyly and runs back to where her

Daddy is on the stairs.

I look up to the stairs and see Jess looking at me, smiling and he nods.

" Hey." I smile.

"Your back." he smiles.

"Yeah. We covered that, but yeah. It was time to come back"

" It sure was. Still hate Hemmingway?" He asks. I nod " You still have no taste."

" I went out with you didn't I?" I ask.

He chuckles and picks up Leigh and walks her back up the stairs.

Lorelai smiles at me. "I'm glad your back. I have dreamt of this day since the day you told me you were dropping out of Yale."

" This is one fine day." I smile.

" Sure is."

" I am going to visit Lane. I need to talk to her. Does she still live in the same place?" I ask.

" Nope. She actually lives in Kim's Antique's, but it isn't a shop anymore. They moved the shop into one of the unicorn stores. Mrs. Kim lives in an apartment on peach." Lorelai explains.

" Okay. Well I will be at the house by 8?" I say.

" Okay, but we live at the Twickham house now. We needed more room." Lorelai says.

" Who lives in ours?" I ask.

" No one. I was going to give it to you, but...Do you want it?" she asks suddenly.

"Oh...uh...yeah. Of course!! But I live in New York." I see my mothers face fall. " I will figure something out with my boss. I am sure I will be able to work from home."

I smile to myself as I see Taylor and Mrs. Patty sitting under the Gazebo holding hands. Kirk and Lulu are walking around with their son. Wow...thank god he has Lulu's looks. I see Laura running to me from the car with a book in her hand.

" Mommy I like this place!"

" Me to baby! Me too!" Rory smiled and continued her walk to Lanes.

**A/N: Continue? Or leave it as a one Shot? Or Maybe just a two shot? You tell me…**

**1) ****End**

**2) ****Two Shot**

**3) ****Just continue for god-sake!!!**


	2. Missed alot

**A/N: Kill me. I know. It's been forever.**

**Chapter two: Missed alot**

**RORY'S P****.O.V**

I take a deep breath and look down at my daughter beside me. I slowly lift my hang and knock on the door of the Kim house. After a couple seconds that seemed like hours, the same two little boys from earlier, opened the door.

" Hey Laura!" they say in unison.

" Hey Nick." She smiled. "Hi Cameron." She says shyly

" Hello. Is your mother here?" I ask.

" Yes." One of them says.

" She is in the kitchen cooking us Mac and Cheese, but Sh...Grandma says that Mac & Cheese is Devil food." The other one giggles.

" Boys!" I hear. "Your food is getting cold."

" Coming." They say. Nick grabs my hand and leads me into the kitchen, while Cameron and Laura walked behind.

Lane is over the counter fixing two plates of food.

" Sit down at the table." She says without looking back.

" Mommy, there is someone here to see you."

Lane turns around and sees me there. " What are you doing here? Hi Laura" she smiled at Laura, but frowned at me.

"I came to see you. Look I am sorry I left, I..." I stopped I didn't really have much of an excuse.

" You what Rory? I Put off my wedding for a year because I thought maybe you would come back. I really believed that, and no one told me how to contact you. They knew where you were at, but they knew you didn't want any contact with us. So I tried to forget that my best friend left, and I made new friends. I got married I had kids. I am a happy mother." Lane says finishing her rant.

" I know. I am sorry." I say quietly.

" Are you back for real this time?" She asks after a minute of silence.

" Yes." I nod

Lane sighs, but smiles "Want some Devil food?" She smiles pointing to the Macaroni.

" Who can say no to that. So you know Laura?" I laugh.

" Well when I found the boys, they were playing with her and Lyssa." Lane smiles

" Oh I see." I look down at the Mac and Cheese Lane put in front of me.

" I guess our dream came true. We both had kids the same age, which is funny, since it is You, Me, Your Mom, and Jess." Lane smiled. "...But we weren't Maid of Honors at each others weddings."

" I am not married." I smiles softly. "So…we still have a chance for that to come partly true."

"Oh." Lane says a little awkwardly. "Your mother was the Maid Of Honor for my wedding." Lane smiled.

After a half an hour, we finished eat and the boys left to their room so they can show Laura their toys. I hear the front door slam, and here Zach calling.

" Lane?" He calls.

" Kitchen." She yells back. Zach walks in holding a little girl around the age of one. She was tiny and had darker hair like her mother.

" Hey Rory." Zach says a little shocked.

" Rory this is my daughter Mackenzie, but we call her Zee." Lane smiles as she grabs her daughter from Zach and brushes some of the hair from her face.

"Aw She is so cute! She looks just like you." Rory smiles and walks over to Lane, and Lanes gives her to Rory to hold.

" She does, doesn't she?" Lane asks. I nod. "Laura looks exactly like you, except her hair is lighter"

" Yeah. It is darker than her fathers though." I frown at the mention of Logan. She didn't look much like him. She was all me, except for the hair which was a mixture between Dirty blond and light brown.

" Logan?" Lane asks.

" Yes."

" What Happened?" I shake my head.

" I will tell you later, right now I have to get to my mom's house." I say looking at the time.

" Okay. Bye Rory. I am glad you're back." She said giving me a hug

" Me too." I go to the boy's room and see Nick playing with toys and Laura on the bottom bunk bed reading with Cameron next to her reading over her shoulder.

" Ready to go kid?" I ask.

" Yes mommy." She gets up but turns back to Cameron. "Here you go. You can finish it, and give it back later." He smiles and takes the book.

I grab my daughter's hand and guide her out of the house and to our car.

" Where are we going now mommy?" she asks from the back seat.

" We are going to visit my mommy and my daddy, and your aunts Lyssa, April, and your baby uncle William." Rory laughed at the fact that her daughter's uncle was younger than her.

" Mommy, Your Mommy, is Lorelai, and your Daddy is Luke?" She asks

" Well...Luke isn't my daddy, but he is like my Daddy." I say.

" Like Uncle Marty is to me?" She asks.

" Sort of, except my mommy and Luke are married."

" Ohh, like Uncle Marty is married to Aunt Lucy."

" Exactly." I pulled up in front of the Twickam house and see all the lights on and a bunch of cars in front.

" Do I call Lorelai and Luke Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked me.

" If you want." I reply getting out of the car and helping her out.

" What about Will and Lyssa and April?"

" I am sure you can just call them Will, Lyssa and April."

" Okay." We reach the front door and I ring the doorbell.

Jess and Leigh opens the door and smiles.

" Hey she is actually staying!" He smiles and lets us in.

" Ha Ha." I say sarcastically. Laura runs of to play with Leigh.

" So…Rory…while we are here visiting I am sure we are going to be seeing each other a lot, so I think we should try and be friends."

" I think so too, plus we have a lot in common. Doing the whole single parent thing." I say and walk off. Jess thought about it for a moment. I confirmed exactly what he wanted to know. I am not married.

I walked into the living room where Laura and Lorelai are sitting on the couch talking.

"You told her to call me grandma?!" My mother screeches.

" Well…you are her grandma." I smirk.

" A grandma with a one year old?" She asks

" What do you want me to call you?" Laura asks giggling.

" How about Coffee-Goddess?" Lorelai smiles.

" That's my name." Laura smiles.

" She's right mom. She is a coffee addict." I smile.

" Oh no." Luke groans as he enters

We all burst into a laugh.

My mom and I sat on the couch together with Lyssa and Laura between us. Luke was sitting in the recliner holding William. Jess was sitting on the other couch with Leigh.

" So are you leaving back home today?" Lorelai asks.

" Um...I think so. But I decided to move here. I can work from home; I do up there anyways. So I am going to sell my house and move into the crap shack. Is that okay with you?" I ask Laura

" Yeah!"

" Than it's official!" Lorelai smiled.

**No POV**

Two weeks Later, They had all of our stuff in the Crap Shack, and Rory had already sold her house. It was the first day of school, and Laura was excited.

They walk into the Diner, and Jess, Lane, Zach, Zee, The Twins, Lyssa, And Lorelai are sitting at a table and at the counter. Luke is walking around trying to serve people while holding his one-year-old William.

" Wow. Busy." Rory says as She sits next to my mother at the counter.

" This is how it is every day before school. It is a ritual that we've been doing since they all started school a couple years ago." Lorelai replied.

" Oh." Rory smiled. She turned around and saw Lyssa, Leigh, and Nick talking and laughing while Laura and Cameron were talking at a separate table both looking in the book that Laura had loaned Cameron.

" They seem to all get along." Lorelai smiled.

" Yeah. Laura and Cameron seem to get along great." Rory giggled.

" I know. Maybe they will date and get married." Lorelai said.

" I doubt that mom" Rory rolled her eyes.

" Hey coffee?" Luke asked.

" Yes!" Rory and Lorelai exclaimed.

After breakfast Luke, Lorelai, Lyssa, Jess, Leigh, Rory, Laura, Lane, Zach, Nick, Cameron, and Zee walked to the school. They went to the pre-k class first to drop off Leigh. Then, they went to the Kindergarten class to drop of the Twins, Laura, and Lyssa.

" So Mom, What are you doing today?" Rory asks

" Going to the Inn. Sookie should be there with Davey and Martha. School doesn't start until next week for them."

"Aw! I want to see my god child!"

" Let's go." Lorelai smiled.

" So Davey is like...what 12? And Martha 9?" Rory asks.

" Exactly." Lorelai smiles as they enter Independence Inn.

" Lorelai! Rory!" Michel greets them from the desk.

" Hey Michel." Lorelai smiles.

" Lorelai, I was wondering if I could have the night off. I have a date with Denny." Michel smiles.

" Okay Michel." Lorelai smiles at Rory's confused face. Lorelai and Rory walk into the kitchen where Sookie is instructing a young teenager to cut some onions as she helps a younger girl stir. The Davey was tall skinny and had light brown hair that was straight and semi long. Martha was as well Tall and skinny, but she had red hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

" Hey Rory!" Sookie hugged her tight. " Martha, Davey. This is Rory."

" Hi Rory." They both smiled politely. " Hey Aunt Lorelai."

" Hey guys." Lorelai said kissing each on the cheek.

" Okay…care to explain…Denny?" Rory asked Sookie and Lorelai.

" He was a guest here at the Inn a couple months ago…" Lorelai started, but Rory interrupted.

" He?" Rory asked with a smile.

" Yep…He's a man…" Lorelai smiled.

" So Michel… is…" Rory trailed off.

" Oh come on, Rory, are you really THAT surprised… It is Michel." Sookie laughed. Chopping something up and giving it to Martha and she dumped it in a bowl over the stove.

Rory shrugged. " I guess not." Rory laughed.

"Michel is funny. He takes me shopping." Martha told Rory.

" So, Davey, do you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked.

Sookie and Lorelai both turned toward him and began to listen intently.

Davey just looked at all three girls and blushed. Martha laughed hysterically.

Davey glared at his sister and stormed out of the kitchen.

" What did I say?" Rory asked.

" He got his first kiss the other day. He still is a little…nervous." Sookie informed Rory.

Lorelai turned toward Rory and smiled.

" You missed a lot kid."

I nodded sadly.

" So have you seen the grandparents?" Lorelai asked all of a sudden.

Rory turned toward her. "No, I don't keep in touch with them too much."

" Oh." Lorelai nodded.

**REVIEW! PLEASE**


End file.
